


[podfic] Puck Protection

by forzandopod, Lee_Whimsy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Pittsburgh Penguins, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, penguins as penguins au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Whimsy/pseuds/Lee_Whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the Pittsburgh Penguins turn into <em>actual penguins</em>. Based on the drawings by ninjaomelet!</p>
<p>The podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Puck Protection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omelet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omelet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Puck Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/115957) by basilandtheblues. 



**Art by:** [ninjaomelet](http://ninjaomelet.tumblr.com)

Download or stream at the links below:

[Part One](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/drafts_other/%5bHOCKEY%5d%20puck%20protection%20part%201.mp3) 00:06:35 - Music - The Real World by Owl City  
[Part Two](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/drafts_other/%5bHOCKEY%5d%20puck%20protection%202.mp3) 00:06:02 - Music - The Tip Of The Iceburg by Owl City  
[Part Three](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/drafts_other/%5bHOCKEY%5d%20puck%20protection%20part%203.mp3) 00:07:56 - Music - The Bird and the Worm by Owl City

[Combined](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bHKY%5d%20puck%20protection.mp3) 00:20:33

Thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
